Heavy Machine Gun (HMG1)
The Heavy Machine Gun, also known as HMG1, was a weapon cut from the early stages of Half-Life 2. It is still fully functional in the Leak, but is largely unused. Overview The Heavy Machine Gun is a powerful close-to-medium range weapon, with a severe dropoff in effectiveness at long ranges. It has two firing modes - full auto at a rate similar to the retail OSIPR, and three-shot bursts at a similar rate. It is not completely clear who is meant to use it, but a silhouette similar to it is on a concept for the Combine "Sniper" Elite, and there are leftover animations for firing the HMG1 in the Combine Soldier's files. By the Leak, the HMG1 was most likely already cut. Its textures had not yet been put into a sheet, despite that being the case for most other kept weapons. No enemies in the leak's maps use the HMG1. It seems unfinished - despite having 15 damage, it has no recoil, and it is far less detailed than most other kept weapons. It most likely was removed because of Valve deciding to simplify the arsenal, though there is no known direct reason. Tactics The HMG1 encourages an unusual style of play. Its accuracy limits it to a specific range, yet it does not slow down the player at all to fire it. The recoil is also fairly minimal. Because of this, it is surprisingly powerful to run at enemies while firing it. Quickly closing the gap between you and them removes the accuracy issue. Then, before they are able to retaliate, the high-damaging bullets quickly dispatch them. However, it will not work well against large squads, as they will be able to counterattack. In those cases, it would be more advisable to close into a medium range and fire upon them from there. Weapon Reference The HMG1 is clearly based on the H&K GR9, a fairly rare experimental weapon. This is indicated both by the similar appearance of the weapons, and because the early viewmodel is named "v_hkgr9.mdl". gr9.jpg gr9w.jpg hmg_ref1.png hmg_ref2.png Early Viewmodel One of the more unusual aspects of the HMG1 is that an early version of its viewmodel is still present in the game files, with both the model and textures, under the name v_hkgr9.mdl. It contrasts heavily with the current HMG1 in a number of ways. *The scope is a direct recycle of a Half-Life 1 chrome texture. *There is no additional detail on the body of the gun beyond the simplistic camouflage, and solid gray of the ammo reserve. *Unlike the later version, the model shrinks noticeably towards the end, as a result of it being designed for Half-Life 1's viewmodel FOV. This makes it one of the oldest models in the leak. Gallery hmg1_old_front1.png hmg1_old_side2.png Hkgr9goldsrc.png|The older viewmodel loaded into a Half-Life 1 model viewer with the proper FOV Textures The later and earlier viewmodels contrast heavily in their texture quality, though neither particularly excels at it. Final Viewmodel ammobox.png|"ammobox.vtf" barrel assembly.png|"barrel assembly.vtf" barrel handle.png|"barrel handle.vtf" barrel ring.png|"barrel ring.vtf" bipod.png|"bipod.vtf" charging handle.png|"charging handle.vtf" handle.png|"handle.vtf" rear reciever.png|"rear reciever.vtf" round.png|"round.vtf" scope_hmg.png|"scope.vtf" upper reciever.png|"upper reciever.vtf" Early Viewmodel black.png|"black.vtf" camo.png|"camo.vtf" lenschrome1.png|"lenschrome1.vtf" shellcase2.png|"shellcase2.vtf" shellcase2back2.png|"shellcase2back2.vtf" Category:2003 Leaks Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Good Articles Category:Weapons